


搬运工

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 2





	搬运工

搬运工

|游戏王zexal；  
|弃权；角色和原作都不属于我  
|Vkai，IV+快斗出镜，V存在感稀薄。请酌情选择是否阅读

托马斯来探望从月球被挪回地球又被紧急搬运到急救室现在已经在24小时监护病房的天城快斗。

阿克雷德次子削完自己带来的苹果，在快斗床前的小餐桌摆好一份，然后开始自顾自的吃起自己的那份。

快斗百无聊赖的转眼睛看过来，看了他三分钟后托马斯依旧在品味新鲜水果，他终于开口：“……你这是来干嘛的。”

“你还带着氧气面罩呢，怎么给你吃。现在摘了，然后过两分钟你再体会断气一次？”托马斯耸肩，晃了晃手里的兔子形状苹果块。

快斗冷哼，给他一个眼神表示懒得理你。

“别不满意了，你自己把自己搞成现在这不能吃不能喝的惨样的。”托马斯撇嘴，把叉起来的兔子放生回自己的盘子。

“我也没有想搞死你的意思，毕竟你好不容易被抢救回来了不说，你刚被送回来的时候我哥扒开你宇航服给你上维生设备的时候跟剥龙虾壳似的——你知道我哥吃的东西上不灵光，具体手忙脚乱的情境你就参照想像一下——我还不打算让我哥再来一轮，看着也太可怜了。”

快斗安静了一会儿，这让托马斯很满意。但仅仅是一会儿，他就抬起头直视了他：“他没跟我说。”

“哈，不止，他甚至都不来看你——他忙着加班加点搞复建呢。”托马斯大大咧咧的笑了一声，还拍了一下大腿。

“你家这回又塌了，研究所也炸了不少，我哥每天忙完了你都吃过药睡了。你觉得他会把在恢复期的你叫起来然后说：'嘿，快斗！看看我，我来告诉你你宇航服特别难脱'吗？我哥脑子又没病，他不缺常识和智商。”

“我能猜到。”快斗回答的时候皱眉，一脸“想也知道”的表情继续说：“以及，我认为他既然不说，也就是他不认为，至少暂时不认为，这件事该让我知道这些。”

托马斯挑眉：“你觉得我是多嘴了？”

“不。但我认为我和你哥都不会为此向你道谢。”

“哈哈——你还真该向我道谢。因为我哥这回是肯定不会跟你说这些的。”

皮笑肉不笑的哼了两声，而后抱起胳膊：“他被你吓到了。我爸是变星星之后一直没回来，刚回来让人高兴了没两秒钟，就是你半死不活的跟冷冻龙虾一样下传送带。我哥这一番大起大落，你绝对想不到那个脸色变化是个什么样。附带，我当时没有脸色变化，不要擅自推定我。”

快斗不说话了。他凝视着托马斯，似乎是想从他脸上判断这是玩笑还是真相。

“高兴吗？独家转播哦。”

快斗又沉默了一会儿，若有所思的轻声开口：“我知道了，我跟他谈谈。”

“你——可想得真美，你连苹果都吃不了还谈什么。”托马斯立刻跟上嘲讽。

“我现在已经能说话。”

决斗偶像重新叉起自己的小苹果，把苹果叉起来晃悠得仿佛斗牛士在挽剑花：“我的意思是，你现在连抓个苹果都塞肚子里都不行，哪还有本事抓我哥说话？”

他终于噎住了快斗一次，这次天城家长子足足沉默了三十五秒。

然后他说：“也不一定。”

托马斯一脸“你少唬人了”给他。

“你哥会有自投罗网的一天的。”快斗伸出手，慢慢转动自己那份苹果的盘子。

“……太自信了吧。我哥可是行动上绝对的保守派。”

“不来也无妨，我就去抓他。毕竟我现在已经知道自己睡着和昏迷的时候他都来干什么了，这能用于推断——他已经在我的狙击范围内了。”

这回换托马斯安静了——张着嘴愣神那种。他在难以置信中挣扎出思绪重启后，第一时间就指着快斗：“喂……喂！你，你拿我的话当情报库？”

快斗斜眼看他：“不是吗？你不是担心你哥所以跑来谴责我和撒娇的吗？虽然我不是个合适的撒娇对象。”

“是——你做梦啊！我是来看你笑话的！”

“你还吃了我的苹果，这算我的招待费，感谢你的告知行为。”

“那是我买的苹果！就算探病送你了也是我的，我的！你这人也太毒了，打我哥主意占我便宜，我就不该来看你！走了，再来我就是傻子！”

快斗转头闭眼躺回靠垫上：“好走不送。”

托马斯呲牙咧嘴的边移动边指着他吼：“你个被子卷，能送才见鬼！”

后日，天城快斗出院时，托马斯把这番交谈几乎已忘得几乎精光。直到他的兄长某天突然拜访他的房间，与他促膝长谈。

克里斯看上去似乎有些不符合年龄的害羞。他摆好茶和小甜饼，看向自己的弟弟：“托马斯，你是真觉得……我吃龙虾的技术差到看起来手忙脚乱的吗？我在考虑，是不是该仔细学习一下自己对特殊食物的进餐技巧。”

托马斯的小甜饼掉进了茶杯，他抬起头，感到自己嘴角抽搐：“……你先告诉我，你是不是和天城快斗已经搞在一起了？”

END  
\------------  
FT：以前写在微博的，整理了一下。是阿四传话和斗被传送回来的故事，但不知为何我刚刚差点起名叫回转寿司，有点迷惑w


End file.
